poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of The Peanuts Movie
''Thomas' Adventures of The Peanuts Movie ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Peanuts Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When the Little Red-Haired Girl moves into his neighborhood, Charlie Brown develops a crush on her, but is frustrated that his long-running streak of bad luck will prevent him from ever getting noticed. Lucy tells him that he should try being more confident. Because of Lucy's advice, Charlie Brown decides to embark upon a series of new activities in hope of finding one that will get the Little Red-Haired Girl to notice him. His first attempt is to participate in the school's talent show with a magic act and his beagleSnoopy helps as well as Woodstock, Snoopy's good bird friend. However, when his sister Sally's act goes wrong, Charlie Brown sacrifices his time for her and then, with Snoopy's help, rescues his sister from being humiliated, although he humiliates himself in return. For the next part, Charlie decides to impress the Little Red-Haired Girl with dance skills, so he signs up for the school dance and gets Snoopy to teach him all his best moves. At the dance, Charlie Brown starts to attract praise for his skills, but then he slips and sets off the sprinkler system, which causes the dance to be cut short and all the other students to look down upon him once more. Later, Charlie Brown is partnered with the Little Red-Haired Girl to write a book report. At first, he is excited to have a chance to be with her, but she is called away for a week to deal with a family illness, leaving Charlie Brown to write the report all by himself. Hoping to impress both the Little Red-Haired Girl and his teacher, Charlie Brown writes his report on the collegiate-level novel War and Peace. At the same time, Charlie Brown finds he is the only student to get a perfect score on a standardized test. The other children congratulate him, and his popularity begins to climb. However, when he goes to accept a medal at a school assembly, he learns that the test papers were accidentally mixed up and that the perfect score actually belongs to Peppermint Patty. Charlie Brown declines the medal, losing all his new-found popularity. Worse, his book report is destroyed, and he must admit to the Little Red-Haired Girl that he has caused them to both fail the assignment. At the end of the school year, Charlie Brown is surprised when the Little Red-Haired Girl chooses him for a pen pal. Linusconvinces Charlie Brown that he needs to tell the Little Red-Haired Girl how he feels about her before she leaves for the summer. Racing to her house, he discovers that she is about to leave on a bus for summer camp. He tries to chase the bus, but is prevented from reaching it. Just as he is about to give up, Charlie Brown sees a kite fall from the Kite-Eating Tree, and the string becomes entangled around his waist and sails away with him, quickly bringing him up to the bus's window. Amazed to see Charlie Brown successfully flying a kite, Lucy and the other children follow. Upon reaching the bus, Charlie Brown finally asks the Little Red-Haired Girl why she chose him in spite of his failures. The Little Red-Haired Girl explains she admires his selflessness and praises him as an honest, caring, and compassionate person. The two promise to write to one another. The other children catch up to Charlie Brown and crowd around to congratulate him before picking him up on their shoulders and carrying him away. In a side story, Snoopy, upon discovering a typewriter in a dumpster, decides to write a novel about his alter-ego, the World War I Flying Ace, trying to save his lover Fifi from the Red Baron with Woodstock's help. He ends up acting out his adventure, coming across Charlie Brown and the gang several times along the way. He successfully defeats the Red Baron and rescues Fifi. However, as Snoopy is celebrating his victory with Fifi and his siblings, he learns that the Red Baron has survived, causing him to furiously declare revenge on the Red Baron. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Bill and Ben, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan are guest starring in this film. * Both FernGully: The Last Rainforest and The Peanuts Movie were released by 20th Century Fox. * Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, Frozen Fever and The Peanuts Movie were all released in 2015. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas & Friends/Peanuts films Category:Films dedicated to Bill Melendez